Roommates (the remake!)
by Stephie1306
Summary: The remake of an old story of mine. Warning for a bit OOC (I didn't do it on purpose) Takes place in Metal Fury
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm Stephie1306 and before that I was Stephie01. I had written a story for Metal Fight Beyblade which failed. A lot. At the same time I'm writing a TMNT story and I lost inspiration so I don't know if I'll complete it. But anyway I had decided to make a remake of the first Roommates story which I do** **NOT** **recommend you to read. Instead, read this. ;)**

 **But first a little information for my OC.**

Name: Keira Amano

Age: 15

Appearance: Pale skin, dark brown eyes, short brown hair, yellow tank top, black jeans and white ankle boots

Personality: Much like Kyoya she's stubborn and way to proud to apologize. She's younger than her sister Madoka for one year and these two aren't arguing. Instead, Keira argues with Kyoya and she's always insulting him especially when he can hear her. A fun fact about her is that she's great in manipulating people.

 **And now we're going to the first chapter. Enjoy ;)**

Madoka was on the plane along with Ginga and the others. They were flying from Zarkan Island to China and Madoka was thinking of an argument between Keira and Kyoya.

 _Kyoya went close to Ginga and the others as they watched Kenta play with Sala. "Hey, just how long are you gonna keep wasting time like this?" he said rather impatiently. Ginga decided to reason with Kyoya telling him that Sala is their only link to the village where they could find the third Legendary Blader. "I didn't come with you so I could play with little kids, understand?" Kyoya barked and Keira stepped front "What's wrong with you? Can't you be even a little patient and stop complaining just for 10 seconds?!" she yelled. Kyoa was up for a fight as much as she was. "Who asked you Amano?" he yelled back. "I won't wait for you to give me permission to speak. Listen you big stubborn jerk, We gotta do everything we can to find the Legendary Bladers. If we gotta play with kids to find them then we play with kids, you got that?" Keira was standing on her heels ad was yelling at the top of her lungs in hopes that she would put a leash on Kyoya and make him shut up, but he was way too stubborn to let her order him. "I won't hang around while you just play games. I'm gonna do things my way." he bit back and the entire group gasped in surprise. "Let's go Benkei!" Kyoya said as he turned away and Benkei, of course, followed him. "Yeah, you brat. You better go. Give us all a break, WE DON'T NEED YOU!" Keira yelled loudly enough for Kyoya to hear her._

That fight was the worst these two ever got. It was common for them to argue but for Keira to yell that Kyoya is not needed? That was too much, especially since the group actually did need Kyoya. Madoka had to find a way to make these two get along. _'I know!'_ Her mind thought of something that could make these two either get along or kill each other.

When they finally arrived to China the first thing to do was check-in to the hotel. That's when Madoka stepped up. "Alright listen up, isn't it tiring to share our rooms the same way as always? I mean, why not do something different?" she suggested but Ginga found her rather strange and decided to ask. "But Mado-" he was cut of "But nothing! Well, Yuki we'll share his room wit me and Ginga with Benkei, are we all fine with this?" she said, challenging them to decline. "But wait a sec. If I'm not with you and if Kyoya isn't with Benkei, then that means...!" Keira said in complete horror.

"No way I'm sharing a room with that she-devil!" Kyoya's words echoed on Keira's ears making her turn to him "What did you just call me? You heard him Madoka, he called me a she-devil. You don't honestly think that I want to spend my time with HIM!" Keira yelled. "Well that's something we agree on!" Kyoya replied but Madoka's patience was running thin and Keira could see this. "Listen you two I am very tired and you don't want to tick me off. I just thought that it might be for the best that you two share a room. Now go to your room and I will hear no more of your complaints!" Madoka said as calm as possible. Kyoya was ready to start a fight but Keira pulled him by his arm and guided him to the room that they would both share. "What was that for?" he asked angry and confused. "If you make Madoka angry you will kill both of us. Let's just settle on our room and stop this nonsense." Keira said as she unlocked the room and let her and Kyoya in.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you like it and I hope that you** **WON'T** **read the first story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyyy. So... Madoka was a bit OOC back there but I just couldn't make up an excuse for her to use so Kyoya and Keira would share a room. So what's better than forcing them into it with no further explanations? I know I'm horrible. Oh well, on with the story...**

"Since when are you up for stepping back and letting others order you? I know you love arguments." said Kyoya as he stepped into the room with Keira. The room was pretty simple. There was a thin hallway that led into a room with two beds that were separated by a night stand. There was also a door which guided to the balcony. Also in the hallway I mentioned before there was a bathroom door. Kyoya threw his bag on the floor and lied casually on the bed furthest from the balcony. "What I love is arguing with you, not with my sister. And even though I wanna curse you a lot I'm tired from my flight so shut up and let me rest." Keira said with anger but also with a ton of exhaustion in her voice. She was ready to go to her bed when she tripped on something. "Kyoya bags go to the closet, not the floor." she complained as she put the bag on a closet that was next to the balcony door. "I'm tired too, you know, so give me a break." Kyoya said as he turned around so he couldn't face Keira. Keira only groaned and lied under the covers.

The next day the gang went to Beylin temple and started training for the ToRyumon tournament. Long story short, Kyoya left the temple to go train, Johannes invaded the temple, Dashan is no legendary blader, blah, blah, blah... The gang was back to the hotel only to find Benkei sitting on the lobby all tired. He couldn't go to his room because Ginga had the key. "Hey Benkei." greeted Ginga as Benkei raised his head to face him. "About time Ginga, I've been waiting for an hour and a half and none of you were picking up your phones." Benkei said more tiredly than angrily. "Sorry, where's Kyoya?" asked Ginga as he noticed that the greenette was no where around. "When we left he find a pretty good place to train on his own. I told him to go bak when it was about to get dark but he insisted on staying there. He wants to beat you in that ToRyumon tournament." explained Benkei. "YES! I'll have the room all to myself. Knowing Kyoya he might even sleep there. Or maybe not sleep at all!" Keira said happily as she would be asleep before Kyoya comes back. Everyone rolled their eyes and went to their rooms.

Keira changed to her yellow night gown, turned off the lights and went under the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overwhelm her until she heard a noise. Her eyes shot open and she sat up right. "K-Kyoya? Is that you?" she said kindda scared. Keira wasn't afraid of the dark. What she feared was being all on her own in a dark room. As long as there was someone with her she was fine. But that wasn't Kyoya. She turned on the lights but the room was all empty. She curled up in a ball on her bed. _'I surely can't sleep like this. I need someone but the others will be sleeping. Don't tell me that I gotta wait for Kyoya to come back. Normally I shouldn't feel safe when he's around.'_ Keira thought but she had no other choice. She needed someone next to her to fall asleep. She made several attempts to fall asleep on her own but there were sounds of footsteps all the time. Eventually Kyoya came back and was surprised at what he saw. The ever mighty and fearless Keira Amano curled up in a ball while tucking the edge of her blanket tightly and the lights turned on. "I won't even ask." Kyoya said as he sat on his bed to take his boots off. "Where have you been all this time?" Keira asked freaked out by the noises she had heard and kept hearing. "Missed me?" Kyoya mocked and Keira just growled at him. "It's not funny. I got really sca-" Keira cut her sentence in the middle. She couldn't let Kyoya see her scared, that would be weakness. "I got really bored. I need something to keep me occupied and an argument with you is my favorite thing to do." Keira said but Kyoya could see right through those scared eyes of hers. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" Kyoya said. Keira was ready to deny but she couldn't make up any other excuse for being up so late and curled up in a ball. She nodded and Kyoya just smirked. "DON'T LAUGH! It's not funny. Can't you hear all those noises outside? All those footsteps at first i thought it was a robber and then I thought of the worst..." she admitted and kyoya couldn't help but laugh a little bit earning a pouty look from the brunette. "It was just the cleaning staff of the hotel. They can't clean up the hallway with all the people moving around so they do it at night. You calmer now?" he said getting a little tired of Keira's childish attitude. "Ooh..." that was the only thing she could say now. She felt absolutely embarrassed for her childish act.

Kyoya lied on is bed as Keira unfold herself and lied down as well. "Goodnight..." she said but received no response. She looked towards Kyoya. He was fast asleep and it made perfectly sense after so many hours of training. His body was turn so it would face Keira and she could see the peacefulness in his face. She turned away from him _'He didn't really mock me. He laughed but that wasn't a mocking laugh. How come?!'_ That was the last thought Keira made before falling asleep.

 **That's all folks. If you find Kyoya a bit OOC or the chapter short then... I'm sorry. See y'all later. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. So Keira is afraid of being alone in the dark. Very immature, I know, but HEY! My OC, my rules. Anyway, lets move with the story.**

The sun rays hit Kyoya's face even though he was further from the balcony than Keira. He got up and glanced at Keira, who was still sleeping. Just how silly and immature could she be. She pretended to be all tough but when she faced that tiny and insignificant fear of hers she gave in. If Kyoya ever faced a fear of his -though he has no fears- he would at least make an effort to hide it, not like Keira who freaked out. _'She would never make it all on her own. She wouldn't be able to survive even for a day.'_ Kyoya thought as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way about her. Keira could be a very valuable ally though she had many flaws that could hold her back. But that didn't matter. Kyoya and Keira didn't fit at all so there's no way they could be friends or, as Kyoya prefers to call them, allies. As Kyoya finished with the bathroom he saw that Keira wasn't on her bed. He saw the balcony door open so he realized that she was there.

Keira liked the sun, in fact she loved it. It reminded her of happiness, fun and laughter. She was just standing on the balcony with her eyes closed, enjoying the heat. Kyoya came out with her, his eyes hurting a little from the sudden brightness. He stood next to her. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Keira's chocolate eyes opened and looked at him. "I'm not looking at anything. I'm just enjoying the sun, is there a problem with that?" Keira bit back. "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Kyoya replied annoyed. "Said the guy who doesn't even know the meaning of the word fun." Keira replied with more force than before. "Someone is in the mood for an argument." said Kyoya with an annoyed look on his face. Keira just went back inside and into the bathroom. _'What was that for? I know, for one thing, that Keira is arguing with me only when I do something she doesn't like. What did I do this time?"_ Kyoya wondered but decided to just leave her alone. Maybe it;s one of her bad days.

Even though they hate each other Kyoya knows plenty about Keira. Things like her reactions in different things or her body language. But there's something about her actions that he doesn't know. When Keira is getting embarrassed her anger bursts out on the first person in front of her. That person just so happened to be Kyoya and it made perfect sense. He caught her on a very embarrassing stance and now he knows her fear. Keira was absolutely sure that he would never leave it down. Keira got ready and left the bathroom. Kyoya wasn't in the room so she decide to call Madoka and see if he was with the others. "Hey Madoka it's Keira. Say, is Kyoya with you?" "-" "Then where is he?" "-" "Right, how should you know? Oh, give me Benkei for a sec." "-" "Hey Benkei. I've been wondering, where is that training place you mentioned yesterday?" "-" "Great, thanks." Keira ended the call and put her shoes on.

Kyoya was training on a remote place full of just stones and nothing more ( **A/N: Do you remember Masamune's training place where he met that weird old man in Metal Masters? That's the place** ). He ripped Leone one more time, breaking yet another giant stone. He was ready to rip Leone again until he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around, ready to attack if needed. He relaxed when he saw Keira but soon got confused. How did she find this place? What is she doing here? Did she come here for him or did she end up here by accident? "What are you doing here Keira?" Keira just looked at him and went three steps closer to him. "I came to find you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sor..." Keira's voice trailed off. She was too proud to apologize especially to Kyoya who never apologized for anything in his life. "You're what?" Kyoya asked. _'What is she trying to say?'_ he wondered. "I'm sooorrrr..." Keira's voice trailed off again. _'Why is this so hard? It's just a simple word.'_ Keira thought. Kyoya's patience was wearing off "SPIT OUT, GOD DAMMIT!" Kyoya yelled annoyed. "I'M SORRY!" Keira yelled back. Kyoya's eyes widened. For Keira to apologize it means that she really screwed up but Kyoya didn't understand what she had done for her to apologize. "Why, what did you do?" he asked. "Well... I yelled at you for no reason this morning. I was just too embarrassed last night..." Keira said looking away. Kyoya just stood there staring at her. Keira was... apologizing to him? And just for a little thing that happened last night? Kyoya had already forgotten about it. "You don't forgive me, do you? I get that we're not really friends but-" "It's OK." Kyoya cut Keira off. He really didn't care what was going through her head so he wanted to end this soon and go back in training. "Really? We're cool? Good. I don't like having business undone." Keira said relieved. If there was something she really hated that was injustice. "Cool. Well now you can go to Ginga and the others." Kyoya said and turned away to rip Leone once more. "Actually... I'm kindda lost. Could I just... stay here?" Keira said earning a look from Kyoya. A look that said 'Are you serious?!'

"I won't annoy you at all. I'll just sit over there quietly. I can even turn around if you want!" Keira said awkwardly and sat down on a rock. "Do whatever you want. Just don't stand in my way." Kyoya commanded and Keira obeyed. It's not like she's scared of Kyoya, just that she already made a mistake today and she didn't wanted that one mistake to become two. She sat quiety and watched Kyoya rip one time after another under hot burning sun.

 **Man, I gave my all out there. Keira is switching moods a little to fast but I said, my OC, my rules. I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any spelling mistakes but I type too fast and I forget to check before uploading. -_-'**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm kindda lost with this story. I'll just let it lead me to where it wants to.**

Kyoya was training fir hours under the hot burning sun. He was breathing hard and was sweating but that never stopped him. He launched Leone one time after another and he never stopped no matter how much he needed a break. In the mean time Keira was listening to her own music while sitting on a stone. A bad habit of Keira was that she was singing out loud whenever there was a song she liked. "It's taking over me, youuuuuu~ shook my life like an earthquake, now I'm waking u-u-up" Keira was singing like there was no tomorrow. Kyoya tried to hold himself from yelling at her to shut up but in the end he snapped. "KEIRA STOP THAT!" he yelled, capturing Keira's attention. "What? You don't like the song? That's fine I can change it." she said and switched songs. "Gonna take a miracle woah woah. Gonna take a miracle to heal this love. Baby I won't stay another night, this time I say goodbye, I'm letting you go" Kyoya couldn't take much more of that. He cut her off by grabbing the phone off of Keira's hand along with the earphones. "What part of 'stop that' didn't you get?" Kyoya said. "Alright. First, give me back my phone. Second, why are you so angry? I'm just singing. Am I that untalented?" Keira asked with anger in her eyes. "It's not that. It's just that I'm trying to train here and focus. And I can't do that with you singing lame songs." Kyoya bit back. "LAME?! If you want to know-" Keira was ready to argue again about a stupid reason but Kyoya wasn't up for it. "I don't care about your songs, I care about training for that ToRyumon tournament where I will finally beat Ginga, is that too much to ask for?!" Kyoya snapped at Keira making her a little scared for her well-being since he seemed ready to kill her.

Kyoya noticed Keira's look and decided to leave it there. He sighed "It was a bad idea to let you stay here. I'll take you back to the hotel and then I can finally train with my own peace and quiet." Kyoya said as he walked away with Keira walking behind him. He never wanted to scare her. Sure he was angry with her and the fact that she was always arguing with him wasn't really helping, but still. He just wanted to knock some sense into her so she'll shut up. Keira could never stop talking and he hated this. Speaking of which, Keira was surprisingly quiet now. She was so quiet that Kyoya thought he might have lost her on the way, but she was still following him. They never exchanged a word until they reached to the hotel. They entered the room with Kyoya's keys and then they exchanged their first words "Stay here, I'll come back before night time." Kyoya says but Keira decided to play it a bit of a diva. "Why before night time? Don't you wanna train as much as possible?" she said and Kyoya knew where this was going. "Well, it's impossible to leave you alone for ten seconds at night, because you're scared." Kyoya spat. Keira blushed deeply and Kyoya exited the room.

 _'What's up with him? He would never, ever, EVER care about whether I'm scared or not... why won't he just think of himself as always? Is he having a fever or something?"_ Keira thought to herself. _'Could it be that... he actually cares? No way. That guy cares about nothing, I know him as well as I know myself, which means that I know him a lot.'_ Keira always knew Kyoya for a heartless monster that everyone should avoid. But lately he has become so soft to her... why?

Kyoya was training non stop as always. He always checked the time so he'll be at the hotel in time with Keira. _'Why do I even care? She would never do that for me -one because I'm not afraid of anything and two because she doesn't care about anyone but her little friends.'_ Kyoya never found Keira to be happy when he was around. Not that he cared but Ginga and Benkei, for example, always showed excitement when Kyoya was around. Madoka always showed that she was just fine and Yuki... well he was new to the group so he would only have to show that he's also fine with Kyoya. But Keira... she wouldn't even try to pretend that she was fine. _'Whatever. I couldn't care less about what Keira says. It's just weird that nobody ever told her how cruel she sounds like?'_

 **Pretty short, pretty OOC but what I'm trying to show is that Kyoya and Keira just misunderstand each other. Also about the songs Keira sang they are songs from my favorite thing ever, the Eurovision Song Contest. The first one is called LoveWave (Armenia 2016) and the second one is called Miracle (Azerbaijan 2016). If you're a Eurovision fan then I love you. ;) XD**

 **-Steph**


End file.
